1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Material or Article Handling", and more particularly to the subclasses pertaining to rotating cradles which have a non fixed pivot. This apparatus and method provides for the elevation, as well as the arcuate turning or positioning of the cradle about a vertical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lifting and tilting of receptacles such as containers, drums and the like is the subject of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,699, issued on Apr. 27, 1993; my U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,050 issued on Jan. 10, 1989; and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,037, issued on Sep. 4, 1990. Each of my listed and identified Applications and Patents are soley owned by me.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,797,050 and 4,954,037 are directed to and teach the use of a camming trackway to provide the tilting action of the cradle. The degree of the tilting action is dependent on the magnitude of the lift. This dependency has been found to place limitations on the versatility and use of the apparatus. The listed U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,699 teaches the independent lifting and tilting of the cradle supporting the container. It has been determined that a need exists for a lifting and tilting apparatus which also includes a turning capability, meaning that the apparatus is capable of locating the cradle along an arcuate path. The axis for this arcuate path falls within the side walls of a substantially vertical column assembly.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method which provides a lifting, turning, and tilting apparatus which solves the need, which was previously described. This present invention also provides an apparatus which is well suited for use in a processing plant #or food, pharmaceuticals, and the like. This present invention encloses all of the powered means for lifting, turning, and tilting within the walls of the column assembly. One of the embodiments of the present invention includes a sealing means for controlling unwanted materials from entering or leaving the column assembly.